Jeho nočná mora
by wolfdogofthenorth
Summary: Keď sa naplní Lavellanova najhoršia nočná mora, stratí elf pevnú pôdu pod nohami. Dokáže sa vyrovnať s tým, čo sa stalo, alebo nakoniec svojim démonom podľahne?
1. Chapter 1

Večer, kedy to všetko začalo, bolo U zeleného medveďa rušno.

Hostinec osvetľovalo blikanie olejových kahancov a veselo pukotajúci oheň v krbe u steny. Leto už dávno odišlo a po večeroch sa krajinou začal zakrádať dotieravý chlad. Témou rozhovorov hostí, ktorí sedeli na laviciach pri stoloch ako vrabce na konároch kríkov, však nebola iba zmena počasia, ale aj čosi iné, čo sa taktiež zakrádalo po okolí, a nielen po nociach.

Krčmár, usadený na lavici pri sudoch s pivom, budil dojem, že po očku sleduje dcéru, ako roznáša krčahy a misky s jedlom, no v skutočnosti hľadel do prázdna. Rozmýšľal nad tým, ako sa udalosti v posledných mesiacoch vyvinuli a ako to ovplyvní jeho tržby. Samozrejme, bola tu tá záležitosť s trhlinou v nebi nad miestom, kde stával chrám s Andrastiným popolom, to však nijako zvlášť neovplyvnilo prúd pocestných, ktorí sa zastavovali v jeho hostinci. Horšie to bolo so zvesťami, ktoré sa šírili z Crestwoodu deň cesty od hostinca a ktoré nútili potencionálnych zákazníkov vyberať si inú trasu na svojej púti. To tie mu plašili hostí ako decká holuby. Na druhej strane práve tieto zvesti privádzali čoraz viacej miestnych ľudí z okolitej dediny, ktorí po večeroch nechceli vysedávať osamote doma, ale radšej prišli prebrať novinky s ostatnými.

"Vo všetkom zlom sa dá nájsť aspoň kúsok dobrého." zafilozofoval si krčmár a dal sa nalievať pivo do krčahov potom, čo sa pri ňom zastavila dcéra s ďalšou objednávkou.

Vtedy sa na dvore pred hostincom rozštekali psy a zadupotali kopytá. "Noví hostia." pomyslel si krčmár. Zďaleka sa tu už nezastavovalo toľko pocestných ako predtým, ale raz za čas sa niekto objavil. Obrat nakoniec nebol až taký zlý.

Vchodové dvere sa roztvorili a do svetla kahancov vstúpili dvaja elfovia, muž a žena. Obaja mali jasné plavé vlasy, ale zatiaľ čo žena ich mala strihané nakrátko s ofinou, mužove svetlé vlasy mu padali po stranách tváre až po bradu. Za nimi vošli čiernovlasá žena s prísnym výrazom tváre a muž s krátkymi tmavými vlasmi a fúzikmi, ktoré sa mu vytáčali dohora a budili dojem, že sa muž na niečom dobre zabáva. Rozhliadli sa po miestnosti a vybrali si jediný stôl, ktorý nebol obsadený. Krčmárova dcéra k nim pristúpila a spýtala sa, čo si dajú. Hostincom rozvoniavala pečená baranina, nuž si rozkázali tú.

"Čože vás privádza do týchto končín? Vari neviete, čo tu striehne na pocestných?" prihovoril sa skupinke jeden z miestnych od vedľajšieho stola. Ostatní k nim zvedavo otočili hlavy a čakali na ich reakciu.

"A čo takého tu striehne?" spýtala sa elfka a s chuťou zahryzla do baranieho stehna, ktoré pred ňu položila dievčina.

"Ohó, tomuto miestu ste sa mali zdaleka vyhnúť. Cesta do Crestwoodu už nie je taká bezpečná, ako bývala a samotný Crestwood... no, povedzme, že tam majú problém so svojimi mŕtvymi." pridal sa ďalší z domácich.

"Jáj, vy myslíte to, ako im ľudia, ktorých dávno pochovali, chodia klopať na okná?" hodila blondína rukou. "To vieme. Veď preto tadiaľto prechádzame."

Ľudia za stolmi nasadili prekvapené výrazy. Už počuli o tom, ako sa pocestní radšej vyhli týmto cestám kvôli znovu živým mŕtvym, ale aby niekto cestoval tadiaľto práve kvôli nim – to tu ešte nebolo. V miestnosti to vzrušene zašumelo. Títo cudzinci sa javili ako zaujímavá sorta.

"Ak sa smiem spýtať, čo plánujete spraviť s ich problémom? Ste snáď nejakí dobrodruhovia, ktorých si v Crestwoode najali, aby im pomohli?" vyzvedal ďalej muž, čo rozhovor začal, i keď ho napadlo, že ako žoldnieri zrovna nevypadajú. Obzvlášť podozrievavo hodil okom po palici tmavovlasého muža. Bola až príliš zdobená na to, aby slúžila len na podporu pri chôdzi.

"Dalo by sa to tak povedať. I keď s tou plácou to isté nemáme." pripojil sa k rozhovoru elf.

Čiernovlasá žena sediaca oproti nemu sa naňho zamračila. "Nerobíme to kvôli odmene. Ideme tam, pretože je to niečo, čo je potrebné urobiť a ako sa zdá, nikto iný sa im na pomoc nehrnie." Elf sa ospravedlňujúco usmial a zdvihol ruky na znak zmierenia. "Ja viem. Ale snáď si môžem trochu zažartovať."

"S tými žartmi opatrne." zasmial sa muž vedľa tmavovlásky. "Naposledy si kvôli nim takmer prišiel o ucho." Blonďatá elfka pri tej spomienke vyprskla smiechom.

"Ja viem, kto ste." ozvalo sa zrazu z lavice tri stoly od nich. Sedela tam územčistá žena a upierala na skupinku nahnevaný pohľad. "Určite ste z tej Inkvizície, ktorej starosta Crestwoodu neustále vypisuje žiadosti o pomoc. Že sa vám konečne aj uráčilo prísť. Ja osobne som si ani nemyslela, že sa tu vôbec objavíte. A tá pliaga sa pritom môže každú chvíľu rozliezť i po našej dedine."zafučala žena zlostne.

"Tak pŕ, panička." namierila elfka na ženu ohlodanú kosť. "Len kým sme sa dostali do tejto putiky, museli sme po ceste vybaviť dve diery do sveta duchov. Viete vy, koľko odporných ksichtov odtiaľ prilezie? A čo to zaberie času tých démonov zlikvidovať?"

"Vy ste naozaj bojovali s démonmi?" spýtal sa vysoký štíhly muž od vedľajšieho stola. "Povedzte nám o tom."

Elfka sa usmiala a pomädlila si ruky. Zdá sa, že si našla vďačné obecenstvo.

oooooooo

"A vtedy sa tam objavil medveď. To ste mali vidieť ten masaker!" zabávala blondína prítomných už piatym príbehom.

Faenor Lavellan len pobavene počúval a snažil sa nájsť aspoň akú-takú chuť v tej brečke, ktorej tu hovorili pivo. Už mu pomaly začínali klipkať oči a uvažoval nad tým, že sa s ostatnými rozlúči na noc, keď Sera vedľa neho vyskočila na lavicu a zašermovala rukou nad sebou. "A vtedy sa Inkvizítor ohnal po trhline, ona sa s hrmotom zavrela a démoni na druhej strane už len kvílili od zlosti." dokončila a usadila sa späť. Faenor cítil, ako naňho upiera zrak celá miestnosť.

"Takže naozaj máte na ruke znak od samotnej Andrasty?" žasol krčmár.

"Ukázali by ste nám ho?" spýtal sa a Sera sa začala rehotať. Faenor ju pod stolom kopol do nohy, ale tiež mu na ústach pohrával úsmev. "To radšej nie. Keď sa jeden človek naposledy pozrel na znak príliš zblízka, premenil sa na kameň. Teraz ho máme vystaveného v skyholdskej záhrade."

"Každý deň mu holuby chodia hrkútať do ucha." neodolal Dorian. Niekomu sa vyšmykol z ruky krčah, treskol na zem a hostinec zašumel vzrušenými debatami.

Cassandra zazrela na Lavellana. "Skutočne by som ocenila, keby si o sebe prestal rozširovať tie nezmyselné klebety." zasyčala.

"Ale Cassandra, veď ho nechaj. Ľudia sa bavia." zastal sa elfa Dorian.

"Nechápem, ako ti vôbec nevadí, že sa o tebe šíria také hlúpe fámy." vydýchla Cassandra nazlostene.

Faenor len pokrčil plecami. "Trochu tej povesti nezaškodí, aj keď väčšina z toho sú blbosti. Okrem toho, niekedy je zaujímavé počúvať, čo ľudia ešte popridávajú."

V hostinci to bzučalo ako v úli a nikto sa veľmi nemal k odchodu, až na jedného muža v kúte miestnosti, ktorý nemotorne vstal a neistým krokom zamieril k vonkajším dverám. Počul dosť na to, aby vedel, že takúto príležitosť si nemôžu nechať ujsť.

oooooooo

Faenor sa nepokojne prehadzoval v posteli. Huriavk z hlavnej miestnosti hostinca prenikal do jeho izby i cez zavreté dvere a plašil mu spánok. Elf odkopol prikrývku a posadil sa. Pretrel si oči a potom celú tvár. Chvíľu nehybne sedel na posteli, než prehodil nohy cez okraj a natiahol si na ne topánky. Nohavice už mal, nuž si len obliekol košeľu. Ľahkou zbrojou, ktorú si na noc zvliekol, sa neunúval a cez plecia si prehodil len teplý plášť. Vyšiel z izby a keď prechádzal pomedzi stolmi, odkýval Sere, ktorá sa stále nalievala pivom a zabávala svojim rozprávaním hŕstku domácich, ktorí zostali v krčme i napriek neskorej hodine. Krčmár podriemkaval na lavici pri sudoch s pivom a občas mu myklo kútikmi úst. Cassandru ani Doriana však nevidel, určite sa už odobrali každý do svojej izby.

Faenor zvesil lampáš zo steny pri dverách, zapálil ho a vyšiel do tmy, ktorá obostrela celú krajinu. Chvíľu len tak stál a vychutnával si svieži nočný vzduch oproti dusnu, ktoré panovalo v hostinci. Psy na reťazi naňho párkrát štekli, keď sa im však prihovoril, stíchli a zavrteli chvostami. Pohladkať ich však nešiel, na to mali v papuliach príliš veľa ostrých tesákov.

Vydal sa radšej po svojej ľavici popri stene budovy. Hviezdy na bezoblačnom nebi radostne žmurkali a svietili mu na cestu. Zahol za roh a po pár krokoch zastavil pred širokými drevenými vrátami. Opatrne, aby nenarobil zbytočný hluk, ich otvoril a vstúpil do stajne. Temný priestor bol vyhriaty dychom zvierat a panujúce ticho prerušovalo občasné tlmené odfrknutie. Keď elf pozdvihol lampáš, niekoľko koní zdvihlo hlavu a rozospato naňho zažmurkalo. On však zamieril k jedinému zvieraťu, ktoré medzi ostatnými pôsobilo ako päsť na oko. Z prítmia stajne sa vylúplo masívne parožie, ktorého majiteľ pokýval hlavou a hlboko zabručal na privítanie. Vo vyhradenom priestore bol ustajnený hnedastý jeleň so striebornou hrivou a chvostom. V kohútiku dosahoval rovnakej výšky ako ostatné kone v stajni, možno i o niečo vyššiu, a tmavé bystré očká zvedavo pozorovali prichádzajúceho elfa.

Faenor sa usmial a pohladil zviera po hlave.

"Čo sa deje, kamarát? Ani ty nemôžeš spať?" prihovoril sa jeleňovi a potľapkal ho po šiji. Zviera pokývalo hlavou, akoby súhlasilo, a pokúsilo sa elfovi oblízať tvár. "Nechaj si svoje pusinky." zasmial sa Faenor a jemne pleskol jeleňa po pysku. Ten potriasol hlavou, potom ju sklonil a namieril na elfa košaté parožie. Faenor sa len uškrnul. "Ale no, hádam sa len nehneváš? Počkaj..." povedal a zavesil lampáš na klinec zatlčený v stene jeleňovho boxu. Potom sa chvíľu motal po stajni než našiel, čo hľadal. Vrátil sa k zvieraťu a ukázal mu starú kefu. "Pozri, čo mám. Trochu ťa prečešem. To sa ti bude páčiť." Vošiel k jeleňovi a začal mu kefou prechádzať po drsnej srsti. Zviera spokojne zamručalo a trpezlivo sa nechalo vyčesávať. "Vravel som to." potľapkal Faenor jeleňa po boku. Keď skončil a vyčistil kefu od chumáčov hnedej srsti, usadil sa na čistú kopu slamy, ktorá bola po zemi rozhádzaná ako podstielka, a vychutnával si pokoj, ktorý panoval v temnej stajni.

Nevedel, ako dlho tam sedel, než sa mu začalo driemať a hlava mu odkvicla na prsia. Strhol sa, na čo sa naňho jeleň prekvapene pozrel, vstal a ponaťahoval si končatiny. "No, asi už pôjdem späť." povedal zvieraťu, "Sera s kumpánmi už možno skončili a ja budem môcť konečne zaspať. Už som fakt unavený." Prešiel popri jeleňovi, privrel vráta, aby sa zviera nevybralo samo na prechádzku a naposledy prešiel zvieraťu rukou po čele. "Maškrtku pre teba nemám, ale donesiem ti nejakú ráno, dobre?" sľúbil mu a zvesil lampáš, ktorý už takmer dohorel.

Keď vyšiel zo stajne, striaslo ho od zimy. Kým bol vo vnútri, dvihol sa nepríjemný vietor a teraz mu chladným dychom fučal do tváre. Zavinul sa do plášťa a vydal sa späť do hostinca. Náhle však zastavil. Spoza rohu budovy vyšla postava a zastala niekoľko krokov pred ním. V ruke sa jej zaleskla čepeľ. Faenor sa prudko nadýchol.

"Kto si?" spýtal sa, no postava sa ani nepohla. Faenor si vtedy príliš neskoro uvedomil, že niekto sa nachádza aj za ním. Kým stihol zareagovať, niečo ho tvrdo udrelo do zátylku a svetlo lampáša, hviezdy i všetko vôkol sa prepadlo do úplnej tmy.


	2. Chapter 2

Z temnoty, v ktorej sa Faenor Lavellan nachádzal, ho pomaly prebrala tupá bolesť. Tepala mu v hlave s rovnakou silou, akú kováč vkladá do svojho kladiva.

Faenorovi spomedzi pier uniklo tiché zastonanie. Namáhavo dvihol viečka očí. Všetko bolo akési rozostrené, ale keď párkrát zažmurkal, nabral svet jasnejšie črty.

Uvedomil si, že leží na chrbte a to, na čo hľadí, je drevený strop. Pokúsil sa posadiť, ale ruky mu nad hlavou zavadili o čosi pevné, čo ho nechcelo pustiť. Faenor vyvrátil hlavu a zbadal, že zápästia mu o drevený rám púta silné lano. Presunul pohľad dole a zistil, že rovnaké lano sa mu hadí okolo členkov nôh, ktoré mal doširoka roztiahnuté. Tiež si všimol, že to, na čom leží a k čomu je pripútaný, je akási stará posteľ umiestnená pri stene v strede miestnosti, ktorú zalievalo sýte popoludňajšie slnce nakúkajúce do izby cez okno po jeho ľavici.

Elf zmätene zažmúril proti oslepujúcim lúčom. _Ako dlho som bol mimo?_ _A kde to vlastne som?_

Rozhliadol sa po miestnoti. Izba bola jednoducho zariadená, okrem postele sa v nej nachádzala ešte stará ošumelá skriňa a menší písací stôl pri okne. Bola na ňom malá fľaštička s atramentom a niekoľko zažltnutých listov papiera. Okrem toho však v izbe nebolo nič, čo by mu prezradilo, kde sa ocitol a hlavne, kto bol zodpovedný za jeho únos, pretože nič iného to ani byť nemohlo. Keby ho tí, čo ho prepadli, chceli zabiť, tak by sa už neprebudil. Určite s ním mali v pláne niečo iného, než sa však jeho myseľ stihla zamestnať nepeknými predstavami, čo by to mohlo byť, dvere miestnosti sa rozleteli tak náhle, až Faenorovým telom myklo od ľaku.

Dnu vstúpil vysoký muž s dlhými čiernymi vlasmi, ktoré mu padali na plecia. Studené sivé oči sa zastavili na elfovi a tvár zarastená pichľavým strniskom sa roztiahla v úškľabku.

"Konečne." povedal a zavrel za sebou dvere. Spustil ruku a kľúč v zámke nepríjemne zaštrkotal. Faenorovi zovrela hrdlo neblahá predtucha.

Muž podišiel k posteli a posadil sa elfovi pri nohy. "Už som si začínal myslieť, že ťa tí somári udreli prisilno a už sa nezobudíš. To by bola škoda." povedal a položil ruku na Faenorove pravé stehno.

Faenorovi z toho gesta zovrelo žalúdok. "Kto si a čo dopekla odo mňa chceš?" zasyčal na muža a mykol nohou, ale muž ruku nestiahol. Namiesto toho sa predklonil, pričom mu mastné čierne vlasy orámovali drsnú tvár, a zahľadel sa do Faenorových tmavo-modrých očí.

"Neviem, na čo by ti bolo moje meno. Jedine, že by si ho chcel neskôr vykrikovať, i keď o tom dosť pochybujem. A aby som odpovedal na tvoju druhú otázku: chcem od teba, aby si dýchal aspoň tak dlho, kým ťa nevymením za niečo fakt cenného. Poznám dosť ľudí, ktorí by boli ochotní zaplatiť horibilné sumy za Andrastinho posla."

Vo Faenorovi vzkypel hnev. "Takže ma chceš predať ako kravu na trhu? Do otroctva?"

"Také jednoduché to asi nebude." usmial sa muž, "Podľa toho, čo som počul, plánujú s tebou robiť iné veci. Na tom mi ale nezáleží. Je tu ešte jedna vec, ktorú od teba chcem, ale nemohol som s ňou začať, kým si bol v bezvedomí." povedal a začal mu rukou prechádzať po vnútornej strane stehna. "Teda, mohol som, ale to by nebola taká zábava." dodal.

Potom vstal, vyliezol na elfa a obkročmo si na neho sadol. Pomaly mu začal rozopínať gombíky na košeli.

"Čo- Čo to robíš?" vykoktal zo seba Faenor.

Muž sa naňho krivo usmial.

"Myslím, že vieš veľmi dobre, čo robím. Ale ak chceš, môžem ti napovedať."

Rozhrnul mu košeľu a ústami zamieril k ružovkastej bradavke. Jazykom na nej urobil niekoľko koliečok a potom ju silno stisol zubami. Z Faenora vybehlo prekvapené zjajknutie.

"Počujem, že sa ti to páči." zalizol sa muž. Faenor len pevne zovrel pery.

"Okamžite prestaň." pretisol cez zatnuté zuby a šľahol po mužovi pohľadom ako bičom.

"Ale veď sme ešte len začali." zatváril sa muž sklamane a zovrel mu do zubov druhú bradavku. Zatínal čeluste čoraz silnejšie a neprestal, kým jeho zuby nepreťali pokožku a nevnikli do mäsa. Faenor v sebe utlmil bolestný výkrik.

"Takto sa mi páčiš viac." povedal muž a jazykom mu prechádzal po krvácajúcej rane. Faenorovi sa z toho dvíhal žalúdok, ale nemohol urobiť nič, čím by mu v tom zabránil. Mohol len ticho trpieť tie nechutné výpady.

Keď muž skončil s Faenorovou hruďou, presunul sa k jeho tvári. Z pošvy na opasku s tichým sykotom vytiahol nabrúsenú dýku a Faenorovi sa strachom rozšírili oči.

"Vždy ma fascinovali tie čmáranice, čo vy, Dálsky elfovia, nosíte na ksichtoch." povedal muž a bruškom palca vyskúšal ostrosť čepele. Vzápätí Faenora zdrapol za vlasy a podržal ho tak, aby nemohol mykať hlavou.

"Mohol by som ti tie tvoje dotvoriť, čo povieš?" zatiahol milo a dotkol sa zbraňou tetovania pod elfovým ľavým okom. Hrot dýky pomaly sledoval jednu z liniek tetovania.

Faenor vykríkol a vzopäl sa celým telom. Mužova ruka s dýkou sa mykla a skĺzla Faenorovi po tvári. Po líci sa mu rozbehla stužka krvi.

"Ty sviňa! Neopováž sa ma znova dotknúť!" skríkol Faenor, ale muž mu trhol hlavou a oprel sa mu lícom o bok hlavy.

"Keď s tebou skončím, budeš ma prosiť o milosť, nie si rozkazovať." ovanul horúci dych Faenorove ucho. Na jeho úľavu mu však muž nezačal kaličiť tvár, ale namiesto toho z neho zliezol.

Postavil sa ku koncu postele a prerezal laná na elfových členkoch. Potom dýku odhodil a znova vyliezol na posteľ, aby mohol elfa prehodiť na brucho, čo sa mu podarilo napriek tomu, že Faenor po celý čas kopal ako rozzúrený kôň. Muž ho svojou váhou pritlačil k posteli a stiahol mu košeľu z chrbta, ako sa len najviac dalo. Vzápätí sa mu kruto zahryzol medzi plece a krk a Faenor nedokázal zadržať bolestný ston, keď zacítil, ako mu po koži stekajú sliny a teplá krv.

"Prestaň!" vykríkol Faenor, ale muž sa vydal jazykom dole chrbtom zanechávajúc za sebou mokrú stopu a krvavé hryzance, aby sa vzápätí vrátil späť ku krku a znova mu zaboril zuby do mäsa. Faenor zaúpel od bolesti. Vari sa z neho snaží kus odhryznúť?

"Si môj!" sykol muž so zakrvavenými perami, "Moja malá elfská hračička!"

Zovrel Faenorove boky v mocných rukách a pridvihol ho, aby mu mohol rozopnúť rázporok a stiahnuť nohavice aj so spodkami. Faenor zacítil, ako mu muž mozoľnatou rukou takmer láskyplne prechádza po zadku a z jeho dotykov mu prišlo zle. Začal sebou divoko hádzať, ale muž mu vsunul nohu medzi jeho nohy a zaťal mu nechty do nahých bokov.

"Len kľud, kamoško." zasmial sa muž a Faenorov žalúdok zmizol kdesi v ľadových hlbinách, keď za sebou začul šuchot vyzliekaného šatstva.

"Nie! Nerob to!" zavyl Faenor a zúfalo sa snažil vymaniť z mužovho zovretia, ale rovnako bezvýsledne sa mohol snažiť vytiahnuť spod kamenného golema. Vtedy zacítil, ako sa mu o zadok oprelo niečo tvrdé a teplé a Faenor stŕpol od zdesenia.

"Nie! Prosím!" skríkol, ale muž sa tváril, že ho nepočuje a niekoľkými prudkými pohybmi doňho vnikol až na doraz.

Faenor zvrieskol a vzopäl sa v putách. Ostrá bolesť mu vyletela do celého tela, z očí nezadržateľne vyrazili slzy.

 _Toto sa nedeje! Nemôže sa to diať!_

"Doriti, takú úzku kurvu som ešte nemal!" vzdychol muž a zdrapol ho za vlasy. "Tak, a teraz si spolu pekne užijeme." zapriadol mu do ucha a kúsok z neho vykĺzol, než svoj stoporený pyj surovo vrazil späť. Faenorovi z hrdla vyrazil ďalší výkrik.

Vtedy muž opäť z elfa vykĺzol a nasledovne tvrdo prirazil, načo pohyb znova zopakoval a potom znova a znova, až nabral pravidelný rytmus a z úst mu začalo unikať hlboké hekanie.

Zato Faenor ručal od bolesti, zatiaľ čo mu po stehnách pomaly stekali pramienky krvi. Mal pocit, akoby ho každé vniknutie trhalo na kusy. Tvár mu zmáčali horúce slzy.

Muž však nedbal jeho nárekov a zozadu do neho čoraz dychtivejšie prirážal. Faenorovi pripadalo ako večnosť, než sa jeho mučiteľ konečne prehol a vydal zo seba chrčivý ston. Jeho horúce vyvrcholenie sa hlboko v elfovi rozlialo a primälo Faenora k zhnusenému výkriku.

Keď bolo po všetkom, rozliehali sa v miestnosti len Faenorove pridusené vzlyky a hlasné oddychovanie jeho trýzniteľa. Faenor nedokázal prestať plakať, napriek tomu, že si uvedomoval, ako úboho musí vyzerať. Nemohol uveriť tomu, čo sa práve stalo. Ako to mohol dopustiť? Tak strašne si prial, aby to všetko bol iba zlý sen. Len otrasná nočná mora.

O tom, že nesní, ho však presvedčila nová vlna bolesti, keď sa muž z neho s odporným mľasknutím vytiahol.

"Bolo mi cťou, Vaše blahorodie." zatiahol muž posmešne a otrel svoj zamazaný úd do elfovej košele.

Faenora naplo a obsah jeho žalúdka sa vydral von. V hlave sa mu rozliala otupujúca hmla a Faenor mal pocit, akoby od prenikavej bolesti celý horel. Pokúsil sa pred ňou schúliť, ako najlepšie mohol, ale stále mal pocit, že mu oblápa celé telo.

Muž sa obliekol a uprel pohľad na zašpineného elfa.

"Pošlem niekoho, aby ten bordel upratal." vyhlásil znechutene. Vzápätí sa však uškrnul. "Neboj sa, časom si na to zvykneš. Veď si to ešte niekedy zopakujeme." povedal a vyšiel z izby.

Faenor len tupo civel na stenu miestnosti. Hrdlo mu silno zvieralo a srdce v hrudi splašene tĺklo ako vtáča bijúce krídlami o klietku.

oooooooo

Cassandra prechádzala táborom ako valiaca sa lavína a každý, kto mohol, sa jej radšej pratal z cesty. Pohľadom hľadala trpasličiu postavu, ktorá by jej mohla dať dlho očakávané odpovede.

Keď sa totiž ráno zistilo, že Lavellan zmizol, prevrátila hostinec hore nohami a vypočula všetkých, ktorí sa v ňom nachádzali noc predtým, ale po elfovi nenašla žiadnu stopu a nikto jej nevedel povedať, či ho videl odchádzať. Sera si matne vybavovala, že v noci prechádzal cez hostinec, ale čo bolo potom, na to si už spomenúť nemohla. Nakoniec, spod stola až taký úžasný výhľad nebol.

Skontrolovali stajne, ale Faenorove jazdné zviera tam stále bolo a Cassandra si bola istá, že by neodišiel bez toho, aby im dal o tom vedieť. Vedela, že elf rád žartuje, ale toto už presahovalo hranice a okrem toho si bola istá, že takéto niečo by nepovažoval za žart ani on. Muselo sa teda stať čosi zlého, čo nikto z nich nepredvídal. Keď už v hostinci vyčerpali všetky možnosti, zhodli sa, že budú pokračovať ďalej v ceste, na ktorej ich pred Crestwoodom čakal tábor prieskumníčky Hardingovej. Ak im mohol v tejto situácii niekto pomôcť, boli to práve jej zvedi.

Cassandra zakopla a v duchu si vynadala za svoju roztržitosť. Slnko sa už skláňalo nad obzorom, keď sa vrátili dvaja zvedovia z mnohých, ktorí prehľadávali okolie, a práve podávali správu Hardingovej. Cassandru potešilo, keď konečne zbadala útlu trpasličiu postavu, ale nádej v srdci jej zamrela, akonáhle si všimla ženinu tvár. "Zatiaľ nič?" spýtala sa, keď zastala vedľa trpaslíčky.

"Žiadny zved zatiaľ nenatrafil na nič, čo by nám pomohlo v pátraní." pokrútila žena hlavou. Cassandra sa zamračila a opakovane zatínala čelusť. Bol to zlozvyk, ktorý sa objavil vždy, keď bola obzvlášť nervózna.

"Naozaj dúfam, že tí, ktorí sa ešte nevrátili, budú mať viac šťastia." vyslovila svoje želanie nahlas.

Hardingová sa zahľadela na Cassandrinu napätú tvár a potom presunal pohľad do diaľky. "Nepochybujem o tom, že naši zvedi nejakú stopu nájdu. Inkvizítor sa predsa nemohol len tak vypariť do vzduchu. Ale aj keď je mi to nepríjemné priznať, tiež mi hruď sťahuje úzkosť, aby to nebolo prineskoro."


End file.
